


Learning to live

by ErnieofAsgard



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErnieofAsgard/pseuds/ErnieofAsgard
Summary: Ava Dimitri is a 20 year old college student who loves watching anime. What will happen when she finds herself in an anime?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy 🤠   
> Please enjoy ❤

"Okay, don't panic.......don't panic.......it's fine and I'm fine. This is all some weird ass dream and I'm going to wake up now." 

Ava Dimitri is a 20 year old college student who just found herself in a very tricky situation. One night while she was watching her favorite anime Naruto, something strange happened. Her laptop screen started to blink rapidly and Ava found herself being pulled into the screen by an unknown force. When she came to, she was laying in the middle of a dark forest armed with nothing but the large night shirt she had been wearing in the comfort of her own room. 

"Maybe I took some drugs on accident? Maybe I've been in a psych ward all this time and my whole life is an illusion! Oh gosh now I'm acting crazy, ugh that just furthers my theory about the physic ward! I need to calm down and breathe and find out where I am. Most importantly I need to stop fucking talking to myself!" Ava promptly shut the hell up and stood up very slowly. 

What she didn't know was that she was being watched. Up in a nearby tree was a set of very curious eyes. Genma could sense very little chakra on the girl and concluded she didn't have nearly enough to be a threat. She looked frightened, her dark brown eyes searched around wildly in the dark and her long black hair covered most of her tan face as she hugged herself for comfort. 'No' Genma thought 'this girl is no threat' 

"Hey! Are you alright miss?" Genma had jumped from the tree and was now cautiously approaching the strange women. Her head whipped around so fast that Gemma was sure he heard it crack. 

"AHHHHH" The woman looked at him like she'd seen a ghost. 'That's.........that's Genma........f-f-from Naruto. What's he doing here? Is this really a dream? Why can't I wake up? I feel sick, and dizzy, its hard to s-' The women in from of Genma passed out. 

"Huh...I suppose I should take her back to the village for medical attention. I'm sure the Hokage would understand." As Genma lifted her into his arms bridal style, he couldn't help but notice her petite frame and lack of clothing. He was glad no one was around to see the pink that brushed across his cheeks.


	2. The Hokage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought to write, but here it is! Expect more soon!

"She doesn't seem to pose a threat to the village and she's restrained at the moment." Genma said, finishing his report to the Hokage about the women he found in the woods.

"Hmm...after hearing your report of events, I've decided that there will be no repercussions for your actions. I too feel as though she is a low security threat and rather in need of some assistance. I do however want to know the moment she wakes up, I'd like to speak with her myself." Kakashi said to Genma

Ava was scared shitless and going crazy. When she woke up after her scare in the woods, she had expected to find herself back in her own room. She was instead meet with the harsh smell of hospital and the cool feeling of metal restaits on her wrist. 

There had to be a very logical explanation as to what is happening. Why is she in her favorite anime, why did this all feel so real? While deep in thought a knock came at her door. Ava opened her mouth to speak but realized she couldn't, her breathing was fast and shallow and she couldn't get enough air in her lungs to speak. 

'I thought the nurses said she'd be awake by now.' Kakashi thought to himself as he slowly crept open the door. He could feel her fear and panic engulfing the room. She was sitting straight up on the bed with her hands tugging at her restraints and struggling to breathe. He knew this aura very well, she was having a panic attack. 

"Hey, it's okay. Everything is okay. Look I'm removing the restraints, don't worry. Look at me" Kakashi said trying to be as gentle as possible. "Breath with me okay?" The girl nodded weakly and followed Kakashi's breaths and soon enough he felt the aura diminish. 

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked 

"A-a-ava" her voice trembled as she spoke 

"That's a pretty name. And unique, cant say I've ever heard it before." Kakashi mumbled the last part mostly to himself. 

"That's because I'm not from your world. I don't belong here! I need to get back home!" Her panic started to swell up again. 

"Hey, it's okay just try and calm down. We'll figure this out together, okay?" He rubbed his hands soothingly down her arms. He felt a weird pull to the crumbling girl in front of him and he felt the overwhelming need to protect her. Calming back down, the girl nodded her head 

It felt weird having him so close to her. Kakashi had always been one of her favorite characters from the show and she had always admired him the way one would admire a respected public figure, but having him so close to her rubbing her arms as she breathed in his natural musk, Ava felt calmer than she ever had before and she started to crave more of his touch. 

"I want to go home" She whispered to him. Her eyes met his and he saw her vulnerability in those dark brown orbs. Kakashi knew in that moment that he would do anything and everything to help her. 


End file.
